


Fairies Born of Ashes

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops and Hi, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: "You know," mesmerized, Spectre watched the flames dancing in a primal whirl of neverending hunger as they devoured new pieces of paper, "out of these dull memories the prettiest fairies are born."
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Fairies Born of Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whistle_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/gifts).



> One thousand years later I've decided to write something lol ^^'
> 
> Whistle_Mist, seeing how much you write for this ship made me wake up from my own slumber even if just for a little bit >////<

The last thing Ryoken expected having come downstairs at 2:46 A.M to grab a drink was spotting a lit fireplace. The living room was fully engulfed in darkness except for that cosy patch in front of the thing where shadows would not dare to confront the fire directly.

Spectre was sitting there, patiently feeding something to the flames which would respond with occasional burst of tiny sparks.

"Hey," young Kogami said in almost a whisper, but that was enough to make the other boy shudder.

"R-Ryoken-sama!" for just a moment fire painted Spectre's wide opened eyes akin to an evening sun turning the sea into lucid orange.

"What are you up to here?" Ryoken sat next to him and nodded at several sheets of paper arranged into a small pile.

"N-nothing special," flustered, Spectre bit his lips and lowered his gaze, greatly resembling a caught red-handed thief.

That answer was far from satisfying as by connecting missing, torn away pieces of the said paper and obviously lit flames Ryoken came to the conclusion at once.

"So what's with paper waste?" young Kogami picked up one of the sheets and examined it.

Spectre's face went red, and not only because of the fire emitting heat in the nearest vicinity. His heart was pounding as his master carefully looked through each and every photograph of some facility, lost somewhere far in the mountains. That place had no meaning and no echo in Ryoken's mind, but for Spectre... it was different.

"Is this..?" Ryoken frowned as the realisation came to him after about a minute.

"Y-yes," suddenly, Spectre appeared so little, way younger than those thirteen years he currently was. "That is the orphanage I used to live in."

"Looks... fancy?" young Kogami raised an eyebrow, spotting the contradiction between what Spectre used to tell him and what he saw in the pictures.

"Haha..." the younger boy scratched his pale cheek. "I was, for some reason, wondering how things have been there since I left, so I looked it up online. It appears they had "The Great Refurbish" by adding another building and fixing lots of stuff in the older one, not to mention all those cosmetic changes. Who would have thought a den of unneeded children could look almost like a little resort?"

Some string wrapped itself around and cut painfully into Ryoken's heart as he watched a couple of huge teardrops roll down Spectre's face.

"It is _always_ like this, huh?" Spectre clumsily attempted to wipe his face with a sleeve of his pajamas. "Whenever I am no longer at certain places, they get better. I... wonder if it was the same with the house I happened to be born in?"

The boy sniffled, not noticing how his master, the only person to talk to in the middle of this long, long night, turned his face away from him.

"Say, Ryo-sama..." Spectre's vision grew a little too blurry to notice the change, though. "Do you think... I'm nothing..?"

But then he was suddenly out of breath as a pair of strong arms snatched him into a tight embrace and a warm body crashed against his right afterwards.

"You're everything."

Spectre's heart sank deep, but not before Ryoken's soothing words came immediately to soften the fall.

It seemed as if a sweet eternity had passed before Ryoken let him go.

"I-I mean," the older boy coughed, his own face's redness rivaled that of Spectre's, "it wasn't necessary to waste all this paper just to print out and... but if it makes you feel better, then..."

" _This_ helps me cope much better," Spectre smiled as he softly put his hand on top of Ryoken's and entwined their fingers. "Thank you, my sir."

"Rascal," young Kogami rolled his eyes, but put his own head on Spectre's shoulder.

"You know," mesmerized, the younger boy watched the flames dancing in a primal whirl of neverending hunger as they devoured new pieces of paper, "out of these dull memories the prettiest fairies are born."

"Fairies?"

"Just watch the fire closely?"

Ryoken squinted only slightly... and then, unexpectedly, he couldn't hold back a tiny gasp.

"Have caught a glimpse?" Spectre's eyes lit up in excitement as he watched his master's stunned expression.

"N-no," blushing, Ryoken gave a small huff.

"Liar."

"Weirdo."

"I love you, Ryoken-sama," a petal soft kiss landed on the older boy's cheek.

"I'm glad."

"You a... Ow!" Spectre squeaked as his butt received a pinch in return.

Kogami Ryoken grinned as he watched a dozen of fire fairies twirling in one of their most beautiful late night dances.


End file.
